


The Way to You

by Alastiel



Series: Si-fi题材AU [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空 公路题材<br/>有能力AU，关于能力有私设，基本是全架空大环境，其实就是篇小言，请勿较真！<br/>字数9000</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to You

Charles靠近这间酒馆，又或者是餐厅，又或者是旅店的门，那是两张仿旧元历西部酒馆风格的木质百叶门扇，深棕色木纹的喷漆有些脱落，突兀地嵌在整幢建筑的青灰色外墙上。  
已到傍晚，他没有太多选择，他的悬浮车在动力莫名关闭后就无法启动——Raven早已提醒过他这个牌子的质保问题。而四小时前他就在车载视讯屏上浏览了关于C区西部的城际公共交通将被无时限封锁戒严的紧急插播新闻，即使知道国安部和交通部要为此受到的谴责和所付出的代价，也并不能让必须在两天内赶到S城参加学术交流会并做演讲的Charles好过一点。在距离目的地还有将近30小时车程的地方他的车坏了，公共交通不知何时解禁，而个人通讯在这段时间内也被严格限制，现在起的20小时内，C区的所有个人通讯都只允许拨打紧急联络人号码一次，也就是说他和Raven都只能给对方打一次电话，网络通畅更加指望不上，想要向组委会发送一条讯息告知他有一定几率无法按时到达会场也做不到。Charles因为这样的无计可施感到一阵沮丧，两年前他作为与入侵者和谈而成功终止其侵略意图的最关键人物，拥有全球范围来说最高阶的信息和通讯权限，而如今的境地实在让他颇感挫败。  
这个明显是战后潦草搭建的休息区只有一幢建筑，Charles敢担保三小时前就已经没有——哪怕是床位了。现在他只能走进这建筑里，稍事休息然后试图寻求帮助，也许这里的经营者能帮他修车，或者有人能让他搭顺风车到附近可以租车的城镇。

纷乱的思绪削弱了他该有的警惕，直到Charles穿过人群到吧台前勉强找到一个位置坐下时，才想起还未探查整个建筑里的环境。他把手指抵上太阳穴，将自己的精神领域扩展出去，再笼罩下来，精神感应力掠过每个拥有思维的生命体。  
他没有发现威胁，但，这里有另外一个变种人。  
Charles完全不用去探究第二次，也不用探查得更深入，就知道那是Erik Lehnsherr。  
即使在变种人中，也极难找到比Lehnsherr更强大的带着能量波动的独特精神领域。而能让他在一次极粗略的投射中即刻确定领域的归属者，也并不单纯只是因为其强大。  
现在Charles几乎能确定自己可以在此获得帮助，但这远不是他加速心跳的原因。他向酒保要了一杯白兰地，把能量级提升了一个档次后，在围在娱乐室那边的人群里找到了一位合适的代视者。  
影像映入Charles的视野，Lehnsherr看上去与两年前并无变化，也许头发更短了一些，他穿着黑色工装背心及迷彩军裤，肩膀及手臂的肌肉紧实而线条优美，从代视者的角度看得到他握着飞镖专注凝视前方的侧脸，Charles克制住自己不去考虑换到更靠前的视角以便更好地观察Lehnsherr的整个面孔，包括他专注的眼睛和绷紧的唇线。  
Lehnsherr轻松地抖了抖手腕，把第三枚飞镖送进了60分位的窄小罅隙里。  
欢呼声和嘘声都响成一片，Charles勾起嘴角。他没有使用能力。  
Lehnsherr没有过多的表情，但Charles不确定是否看到了他转身脱出人群时脸上的隐约笑意。Charles结束能力的施放，他看了看已经送到眼前的酒，端起来喝了一口。

“好久不见了，博士。”身后的声音响起得比他预想地还要快，Charles端着酒杯转动椅子。  
“好久不见。…Erik。”Charles在说出这个名字时几乎能感到极轻微的心悸，他庆幸自己才是有心灵感应的那一个。噢，他穿上了皮衣外套，如此看起来几乎跟之前完全一样了。  
Erik露出一个浅笑，他往前凑到Charles耳边，撩起对方皮肤上的轻痒，“能用你的能力说服旁边这位伙计把座位让给我吗？”  
Charles在他退开时抿一口酒。“我能，但我不想。”他笑着说。  
Erik连无奈的表情都没有呈现，他转向那位半醉的中年男子，用手拍其肩膀，“让出你的座位，免单。”  
几秒后Erik在那位置上坐下来，并招呼酒保给他一杯威士忌。  
“啊哈，经营者的另一特权。”Charles看着马上被推到邻座跟前的杯子。  
“欢迎来到我的地盘。”Erik用杯壁碰Charles的杯口。  
Charles因这句话有一瞬的恍惚，他记起自己两年前对Erik说过同样的话，当时他正领着这位变种人佣兵首领走进自己实验室。在他们初次见面的一个月后Charles要作为地球联盟的军方代表之一与那些高智慧外星入侵者进行谈判，Erik Lehnsherr则是军方煞费苦心为他选定的和谈期护卫人选。

“我原以为只有踏足南美密林或是大西洋某座岛屿才能进入你的地盘。”Charles不掩揶揄地说。  
Erik往后靠上椅背，动作慵懒而舒展。“战后生意可更难做了。博士。或许现在该称呼你为教授？”  
“原来战后信息覆盖没有我想象的那么糟糕。”  
Erik没有接话，Charles察觉到他视线时向他的方向转头，对方暗绿色的眼睛盯住自己，嘴角带着不可捉摸的笑意。  
对一个读心者来说，不可捉摸该是个不存在的字眼，但Erik的思维对Charles来说，几乎是世界上唯一一个让他无法随意读取的存在，他们曾为了完成那项危险度极高的和谈做过深度的领域绑定，之后即使绑定解除也无法消磨涉及终身的影响。只要Erik思维稍被触碰他就能感知到，这当然是Erik第一时间知晓Charles在酒馆里的原因。  
他是特别的。  
Charles不知自己该对这一点表示庆幸或是遗憾。

“看起来有些事不那么顺利？”Erik仍然盯着他，直到Charles把视线转回到自己的杯子里。他轻叹了一声，把他的困境说出来。  
Erik用手指轻敲自己的杯壁，他考虑的时间并不长，然后他说，“我可以开车送你，教授。”他停顿了一下，“另外，我的房间还有床。”  
Charles把脸上的热力归结于酒精，但他可不是少经情场的木讷科研者，从来不是，Charles挑起眼角，幽蓝的漩涡翻搅起诱惑的泡沫。  
“听起来车资未免有些昂贵。”他被酒液浸湿的上唇因为撅嘴的动作微微皱起，艳丽的红色仿佛要从被牙齿咬住的饱满下唇中涌出，再沿着嘴角滴下。  
“哦？我倒认为得到报酬的往往该是更卖力的那个。”吧台顶部的照明在Erik斑驳的眼底摇晃。  
他们相视片刻，听到彼此变得急促的呼吸，并在毫无自觉中靠得更近。  
直到Charles突然惊醒，接着他抽身退后，把身体挪回到吧椅里，移开视线避免关注Erik的眼里是否有失望流露。  
“我是说，谢谢，Erik。你可以把我送到最近的镇子，之后我可以租车过去。至于今晚…”  
Erik喝完杯中的酒，他从裤子口袋里掏出钥匙放在Charles的杯子旁边，“房间在四楼走廊尽头的拐角处。我今晚会睡在别处。明天5点我们出发。别喝太多，教授。”接着他走下吧椅离开，Charles把剩下的白兰地喝掉，再要了一杯。

半夜的时候Charles从他不愿又无法阻止自己去回想的梦里醒来，在Erik的床单上把自己蹭到几乎失控，才逃进浴室，从齿间挤出那个“睡在别处”的人的名字，喘息着射在自己的拳头里。  
他几乎不知道自己还想要什么会比这更多。

Charles走出酒馆门口时，Erik的车已经等在那里，普通的带喷射助推的轮式吉普，没有气垫，也没有悬浮功能，引擎和动力室都改装过，Charles推测其带有颇具威力的武器装置。  
非常Erik的车。  
Erik在驾驶座抽烟，副驾驶座的车门开着，他看到Charles时扔掉剩下的半根，“我把你的车挪进了车库里。”  
Charles想象着他使用磁控能力把自己的车悬起来移入车库的情形，露出微笑，他希望看到那些情形，每个变种人都不再掩藏自己的能力更轻松地完成一些任务的情形。之后他叹了口气，坐到Erik旁边，他往后探身，预备把装着资料的手提包、电脑和其他的随身物放到后座，Erik侧过身帮忙，两个人有点滑稽地挤在座椅间的缝隙里，Charles闻到Erik身上的烟味，他没法阻止自己偏头看，他看了，Erik也在看他，他们近得Charles甚至因此感到膝盖酸软，然后Erik转开了眼。  
“路况乐观的话，28小时后我们可以进入S市，如果遇到大范围拥堵或临时封锁，我会想别的办法。”Erik在发动引擎时说。  
“Erik，你不必…”  
“我坚持。”  
Charles在他略显不耐的语气后安静下来。他们在地平线处泛起朦胧晨光前驶离了休息区。

半小时后，他们迎来了日出。车流还不密集，Erik保持着车速，他用右手拍了拍Charles的膝盖，走神的教授抬起眼，透过左前方的车窗看到延伸整个视野的，被描上由浓及浅的金红色泽的地平线。日光在黑夜被逐渐撕裂的创口中同时点燃地面和天空，从焰心里攀升而起的火球鲜亮而充满生机，奋力摒退仍缠绵不舍的暗色。  
Charles无声地注视着这一过程，直到Erik吹出一声很轻的口哨。  
“拯救世界也许还真的有点意思？”Charles也开始微笑，“你该带孩子们来看这个。”  
Erik发出类似于赞同的单音，Charles犹豫着是否应该该继续这个话题。  
“他们满八岁了，跟他们的阿姨一起住在L市，我每周会去那里待上两到三天与他们见面。”当事人愿意继续下去是再好不过。  
“你还没有…？”  
“如你所见，我正在做成为他们父亲的准备。”  
“你是他们的父亲。”  
“不称职的那种。”  
“在变好的那种。”  
Charles察觉到Erik的肩膀放松下来，他快速看一眼他的侧脸，之后转过头去朝向右侧的窗外微笑。  
和谈的前一天他们聊起过彼此的亲人，甚至分享过照片，Charles还记得Erik漫不经心的语气里糅合的自得，也许还带有一点失落，他有一对漂亮的双胞胎，而在他们出生5年后才因他曾经女友的意外身故得知他们的存在。Erik在震惊之余给了孩子们的阿姨一笔金额不小的抚养费用，并承诺会考虑在几年后承担抚养责任。  
“有机会的话，”Erik的声音听起来有一点迟疑，“希望他们能认识你。”  
“我保证。”Charles没有犹疑地轻快回应，“介意我问吗？他们是否已经展现出能力了？”  
“不算太明显，这也是他们还能继续待在那儿的原因。”  
Charles下意识地咬住嘴唇，他不知道这是否是个恰当的时机告诉Erik他想要建立专门的变种人学校的计划，这计划在他心中已经存在了多年，甚至早于那场被入侵的灾难。而在战争结束后的两年里，Charles为此做了许多更为具体的准备，在他的计划中，“Erik的帮助”被反复的高亮和删除。  
和谈前一个月几乎形影不离的相处让他充分认知Erik对争取变种人权益的责任感，而佣兵首领毋庸置疑的强大能力也将带来很大的帮助，但他同时也了解到Erik的偏激及不可控性，这体现在对于普通人类和当局的全然不信任甚至仇视。他们的精神领域可以完美绑定，而理念分歧的鸿沟却无法忽视。  
“那么你妹妹，她怎么样？”Erik的问题将Charles从飘远的思绪里再次拉回。  
“如愿以偿地读了警校，”Charles忍不住发出一声轻哼，“变种人专属的班级，每天向我抱怨她像是在一个马戏学校里上课。”  
Erik的嗓音带上笑意，“听上去你也是个正在变得更好的哥哥，我是说，放弃过度保护，更尊重她的个人意愿。”  
Charles讽刺地说，“听听这如出一辙的论调，她真的非常希望能认识你。”  
“我保证。”  
他们在几秒后一同笑出声，昨晚和清晨的尴尬仿佛烟消云散。

车速在将近中午时彻底慢了下来，逐渐升高的气温让人疲倦，Charles甚至不知道自己在什么时候睡了过去，醒来时他有点儿难堪地坐直身体。  
“抱歉，我睡着了多久？”  
“没什么可道歉的，尽管休息。”Erik语声柔和，他戴上了偏光墨镜，Charles把自己的昏昏欲睡都归咎于车外渐为灼热的阳光。  
“看来我的床并不好睡？我以为你九点就回了房间。”  
Charles的脸更热了，甚至感觉到全身都热了起来，有些时候他简直懊恼于心灵感应者往往拥有太鲜明的记忆。在Erik的低沉嗓音里他清晰忆起昨晚自己曲起一条腿在床上轻缓摩擦胯间的感受，他在难言的惬意和折磨里摆动自己，即使隔着两层织物，腿间敏感充血的皮肤似乎也能体会那深蓝色棉麻床单的质感。  
停。Charles把那些记忆挥散，他的呼吸变得略微急促而衷心希望Erik没有注意到这点。  
接着他挣扎地解释道，“我花了些时间在论文上。”  
“我猜，是即将要发表的《变种等位基因频率》系列后续？”  
Charles惊讶于Erik知道他正在撰写和已经发表的论文系列并震动于他比自己想象的更关注自己。  
“没错，我将在这次演讲后发表。”  
“我很期待。”Erik转过脸看向Charles，那两块深色的镜片让人无法看清他的眼神。  
西部公路上正午的阳光足够让每个人头晕目眩，尤其当你坐在一个堪称火辣的司机身边——他的车甚至没有冷气装置。Charles在道谢后想。  
一段不短的时间后，他们终于靠近了休息区，他们在临时停车处短暂停留了几分钟来解决生理需求，接着返回公路。

Charles把目光从刚才在休息区被塞进手中的报纸上移开，那上面几乎都是些三个月前的各界小道和传闻，并用整版展示了一个“外星入侵者盔甲下的真容”——当然只是用CG工具绘制的，并且与真相相去甚远。  
缓慢的车速及望不到头的拥堵车流让焦躁在他胃里烧起来，Erik的车上没有视讯屏幕，Charles不确定是否有无线电声讯装置，但他真的期望能得到一些路况消息。  
“我能否听听新闻？”  
Erik点头，一个军用无线电通讯器从后座飘起落进Charles怀里，天线部分则飘出窗外被Erik用能力固定在车顶上。  
调频也是由Erik来完成的，而得到的信息让人忧虑，Charles开始考虑打电话给Raven让她设法联络组委会，毕竟，在城市里总能有更多的方法。  
Erik让一罐啤酒飘到Charles手边。  
“我们可以在20英里后离开公路，进入附近的Z镇后，从那边一条往南的通道开到另一条路上。”  
Charles怀疑自己再次道谢会引起Erik的又一次不耐，他掰开拉环，“听起来是段有趣的旅程。”

这旅程果然有趣得没让Charles失望，傍晚时他们正在大片荒废玉米地的田间路上穿行，改装吉普的极高底盘仍会被失修路面突兀的石块刮到，轮胎在碾过这些崎岖时车身被不断抛起，Charles感觉到安全带的收紧，他抬手抓住车门顶端的把手，并能察觉到他的皮带扣都沉甸甸坠在腹部将他固定在座位上。之后他感觉刮蹭和抛落都减缓了不少，他知道是Erik把整个车身悬了起来。  
“Erik，没有必要如此消耗你的能量，如果对你的车有足够的信心，我不介意享受这…”  
车突然落了回去，而接着一个剧烈的抛起几乎让Charles发出了惊叫。车胎再次回到路面时，觉得自己臀部肌肉都被震得酸麻的教授抡起拳头砸在恶作剧得逞的Erik右肩上。  
“看看你干的好事。”Charles瞪着他，仍在咧开嘴大笑的司机转头看向乘客胯间被啤酒浸湿一大片的西裤。  
“…我的错。”Erik的声音暗哑。  
“行行好，至少给我点什么好让我清理一下。”Charles没有意识到他过长的凝视而自顾低头抱怨着，无意识地分开膝盖，用手指拨弄大腿旁还未被浸染的布料。  
车突然停了下来。  
Charles茫然地抬起头看向Erik，却只捕捉到他取下墨镜扔到车窗前并向自己俯下身来的动作。  
下一秒下身传来的刺激让Charles差点从座位上弹起来。由于啤酒的浸润布满凉意的大腿内侧和胯间突然被一片温热覆盖和挤压，Charles不可置信地瞪着Erik埋进他腿间的暗金色头颅。  
上帝啊，那是，Erik的嘴唇和…舌头。  
早已被收紧的安全带束缚着Charles，让他几乎无法做出更大幅度的扭动。

Erik用能力调整了前座座椅的位置好让自己更好继续，他用手掌分开Charles颤抖的膝盖，松开他的皮带扣并拉下西裤的拉链，露出Charles同样被啤酒彻底淋湿的内裤，Erik先在那上头落下一个轻吻，然后从下方开始用嘴唇轻抿那濡湿的布料，再伸出舌头，从Charles收紧的球体轮廓一直舔到他逐渐硬起的柱体顶端，接着是隔着布料也能感受到颤动的大腿内侧，之后他反向地开始重复这动作，第二遍，第三遍…直到Charles完全硬起，Erik呢喃着一些德语单词，用牙齿咬上Charles肿胀的，在紧绷的弹性布料下形状明显的前端。  
Charles除了喘息着把头往后靠上椅背，再没有做出其他反应的力气，他推却的手指绕进Erik的发间，抗拒和疑问的句子都变成夹杂在呻吟中一些破碎的单词，他不确定这些单词到后来是不是都变成了表达请求和鼓励的那些。  
Erik终于仁慈地放开了他最脆弱的部位，用双唇抿紧在他仍被布料束缚的柱体两侧，往下滑动到底，再向上返回，并一直伸缩舌尖在这些过程中对充血的海绵体施与额外的撩人挤压。Charles从喉咙里发出一声可谓诱人的缠绵呻吟，他的腿间因啤酒、Erik的唾液和自己的前液湿得不成样子，他的尾椎一阵阵刺痛，来自内外部的热度和凉意同时侵袭着他敏感的肌理。  
这正是他想要的，他还想要更多。  
沉沦在快感中的Charles无法控制自己向外投射他自体内战栗起的激越和愉悦，正在取悦他的人是Erik这样的认知让他的自控近乎完全溃败。  
Charles的双腿已经完全敞开无需外力的固定，由此Erik腾出手来让他往座椅中滑落了一些好让下体更多部位能离开座椅，接着那修长的手指隔着织物在他身后的入口，会阴间逡巡，另外两根手指安抚他鼓胀起的双球，轻抚变成戳刺，舔舐变成啃咬，Erik唇舌和手指的动作变得急切和贪婪，引发些细小的潮湿声响，他变得越加粗重的呼吸带来另一种轻柔温热触碰，Charles挺起下身迎向这些太多又似乎完全不够的刺激，终于在Erik开始吮吸他顶端时并将舌尖抵入裂缝时痉挛地发出一声啜泣，然后射在内裤里，包覆私处的布料由此愈加粘黏。  
Charles从高潮的云端回到座椅上，他闭着眼急喘着，直到眼皮下变换的色彩渐渐消散，Erik仍在用手轻柔地爱抚着那余韵中半软的器官，同时把嘴唇贴上他颈侧的皮肤，他的衬衫被拉开了一些，Erik吻到更下面，湿润的手指隔着衣料找到他早已硬起的乳粒开始拨弄。  
Charles再次颤抖起来，他半睁开眼享受这缠绵的爱抚，同时期待Erik给他一个真正的亲吻，如同两年前他们道别的晚上那样，在烈酒的甘醇里混入深切的欲望和狂热的占有，交织甜美和伤痛，仿佛要把灵魂交付对方的亲吻。  
然而他没有等到，Erik的手指和嘴唇都离开了他，在Erik低沉的道歉和车门打开又关上的声响后，Charles睁开了眼，片刻后他收拢膝盖，把双手覆到脸上。

他们从重逢那一刻开始就感受到全身翻涌的对彼此的欲望，他们笃定于自己对对方的渴求和吸引，却在探究真实感情方面止步不前，甚至抗拒经历一场完整的让彼此深陷的欢愉。Charles知道自己在担忧什么，担忧他们难以磨合的分歧，担忧Erik不甘于被束缚自由的本性，担忧于性爱的吸引力终会被消磨而之后难以维系关系。而Erik明显也有类似的担忧。  
Charles在席卷全身的酥软过后握紧了拳头，他忽然无法再忍受下去，他们曾一起历经最险恶的危机，互相支撑着存活下来，却在确认感情上畏缩退却。他脱离了军方而Erik不再是佣兵首领，Erik正在逐步安顿下来，为了他的孩子们，还为了……谁知道呢，也许正是为了Charles，他持续地关注他，甚至知道他的研究和论文。  
总要有人往前一步，Charles想， Erik不可能是这个人，在我行我素和任意施为的强硬态度下，他用愤怒隐藏自己情绪上的消极。那么让我来厘清和解决，如果他在做了这个……这些以后还敢表现得无动于衷，Charles恼怒地想，我会不惜损耗大量能量让他余生都感觉不到勃起。

Charles扯掉自己的裤子，红着脸擦拭自己，然后他把那团乱糟糟的布料胡乱卷着塞进包里，再取出一条牛仔裤套上。Charles推开车门，在跨出的那刻停止了动作，他感觉到一瞬的精神震荡，带着明显的能量波动，来自一个拥有相当强能力的变种人，而Charles能清楚感知到那震荡里里的惊恐和无助。  
两年前为促成和谈条件，地球方承诺向入侵者提供拥有极快细胞修复能力的变种人骨髓细胞，为染上衰竭瘟疫的入侵者种族带来存活希望。而为搜寻有此能力的变种人，Charles在长达一周的时间里每天都几乎处于能量殆尽的状态，这对他之后的能量回复速度产生了极大的不良影响，也让他的能力在未激化状态下大幅减弱。在这种情况下，能被动接收到精神震荡，说明那个变种人离他们不远。  
Charles在附近找到正在抽烟的Erik，他们离对方一个手臂的距离，目光相接时胸膛的起伏又变得沉重，他们的上衣都仍汗湿着，还都散发着性事的味道，Charles当然知道Erik刚才在这做了什么，他们可以晚点再聊这个，现在有更重要的事。  
“你说的镇子还有多远？我想那儿有个遇上了麻烦的变种人。”  
那是个十三岁左右的少年，他们赶到时他正在一个废弃的厂房里处于十几个人的包围中，被强迫要求修复镇上一个居民的断腿，罔顾他对自己能力不足以做到这样的修复的解释。  
Charles担忧于Erik的反应，他在那些居民被自己的皮带扣粘到墙上时大喊磁控者的名字并预备耗费大量能量在Erik用室内其他金属体钉进他们要害前定住所有人，然而Erik并没有更进一步的举动，而是抓住Charles的手腕把他护在自己身后，再接近那个少年。  
像是两年前每次演习时一样。

二十分钟后，他们带着那名叫David的少年上车并马上离开了镇子而没有引起过大的骚乱，Charles甚至花了点时间在消除在场人记忆时对断腿的那人施与了少许抚慰。之后他们驶上了往南的那条通道，耗尽能量的David很快在后座睡着，天色已经完全暗下来，他们驶出几英里后在油站排队，Erik打开车内的照明，Charles在这时出声，“我没料到你会放过他们。”  
“你该知道我并不想放过，你也知道我放过的原因。”  
“我不知道，为什么？”  
Erik看他一眼，又从后视镜里看向后座。  
Charles转过脸来盯住他，“他在我们重回公路并到达下一个休息区前都不会醒，我不想读你，Erik，你得说出来。”  
Erik起先躲避他的视线，“我以为再遇时先退开的人是你。”  
“我没忘记两年前是你先出言道别。”Charles的语声轻缓下来，似乎带着柔和的诱惑，“所以我们打平了。你不该在那样对待我之后再企图敷衍。现在告诉我为什么。”  
Charles固执地在沉默中等待，直到Erik把他们都知晓的答案说出来，“因为你。”声音在他喉咙里震动。  
“全都是？”Charles在听了几秒两人交错的呼吸后再次发问。  
“全都是。”  
冲动，克制，犹疑，按捺不住，全都是。  
Charles觉得心跳的搏动震到每个指尖去，他仍凝视着磁控者，“现在我们有答案了，但我得告诉你，发生…那事儿之后，你才是该主动解释的人，混蛋。”  
Erik发出轻笑，他拉起Charles放上他膝盖的左手放到唇边，在每个手指的根部亲吻。  
“抱歉。我从不知道如何…适当地表达感情，我失控了，但我真的想你，Charles。”  
Charles在听到他说出自己名字时发出一声呻吟似的低叹。  
他们安静了一会。Charles突然问，“你昨晚睡在哪儿？”  
Erik爆发出一阵大笑，Charles不满地瞪他。  
“我睡在你的车里，教授。”他把Charles的食指含进嘴里，含混地说。  
Charles在几秒后羞红了脸。

若非Charles及时提起了建立学校的话题，他真的怀疑Erik会在驶离油站后把车开下路面，不顾David正睡在后座而不知羞耻地再把他吸出来一次。  
Erik在听完Charles的计划及措辞谨慎的邀请后短暂沉默了一阵，他仍握着Charles的手。  
“两年前我没有找到机会告诉你，那之前我就了解过你为争取变种人权益所做的努力，这是我愿意被军方征用的重要理由，并不仅仅是为了换取复仇的权利和变种人保护权方面的法案修正…”  
“别告诉我你只把我当成变种人的宝贵财富，而我刚才收获的是场空欢喜。”Charles干巴巴地打断他。  
Erik轻笑，“我曾经只会杀人，为了复仇活着，以为自己除此别无所求，但你让我想试着去过别的日子，努力成为父亲，做接触人的生意，想为变种人做更多事而非单纯的反人类。我有与你不同的坚持，但我想支持你，保护你，想要你。我想要Charles Xavier。”  
Charles翻转手掌握住他的，“回应我的邀请，Erik。”  
“我会帮你的，记得吗？全都因为你。”  
Charles的笑容悬在嘴角，“你不能只是帮我，Erik，你要和我…一起。我们得一起做这个。”  
“我们会一起做更多事，相信我。”  
他们在休息区停车场的最上层找到车位，吻得彼此都硬起来才喘息着分开，Charles舔掉流到Erik下巴上摇摇欲坠的唾液。他们在对方唇上再轻啄了一阵，终于让David醒来。  
没有做过多停留的继续行驶后，他们在第二天上午进入S市。

下午Erik把Charles从酒店送到交流会场，基因学教授下车前在英俊司机的脸颊上亲吻，在后座的David把眼睛从一本画刊里抬起来，向用眼角瞥他的两个大人做了个鬼脸。  
“三小时后结束。说真的，我可以帮你们弄到旁听的准入证件。”Charles在下车前说。  
Erik发出一声呻吟，他贴近Charles的耳朵，“说真的，鉴于我之前在看到你所发表论文后做的那些勾当，我担心自己在你展现学术风采时把持不住。”  
Charles大笑着下车，转身关上车门。  
走上会场前的台阶时他接通Raven打来的电话，“Hello，甜心。”  
“谢天谢地通讯终于恢复了，所以，一切顺利吗，Charles？”  
Charles转过身来，Erik和David靠在车前盖向他挥手。

“一言难尽，但比‘顺利’可要好太多了。”  
他笑着回答。

 

End

写这文的时候其实还没看星穿，玉米地是自己的脑洞...


End file.
